


Sunflowers

by IvyCpher



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Benson, Bisexual Shrek, Crying, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mead, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Barry Benson proposes to Shrek.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Sunflowers

Barry B. Benson took in the fresh summer air as he flew around the sunflower field surrounding Shrek's home. He was nervously buzzed and felt like he had just downed an entire bottle of honey. He spotted a sunflower with a large head and flew over to it for a quick rest. Normally Barry wasn't this nervous, he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He wasn't even this nervous during the Supreme Court case where he sued the entire of the human race.

Putting his head between his hands with a sigh, Barry thought of why he was so nervous. He was nervous because he was going to propose to Shrek later that night. Barry hadn't found himself this nervous in his last relationship with Vanessa, but then again he had never even thought of proposing to her. Lifting his head out of his hands, Barry looked out at the orange-yellow sunset that lit up the windows of Shrek's home and made his house look like it belonged in a story book.

Barry couldn't think of a single reason  _ why  _ Shrek would refuse his proposal. Ever since he went on that soul searching journey after his bad breakup with Vanessa and leaving Adam to look after the law practice, Barry was so happy to have flown himself to Shrek's door. It was the sunflowers that he had been attracted to at first… In his whole life of living in New York he had never seen fields of sunflowers so big like the ones surrounding Shrek's cottage. And even though the ogre was a little peeved at first to have some random talking bee always in his sunflower fields, Shrek's annoyance soon turned into something else.. And Barry found himself not just attracted to the sunflowers around Shrek's home, but the ogre himself.

They both bonded over many things, the always being the odd man out, somehow getting roped into odd adventures, and their bad love life with women. Once Barry opened up to Shrek about his failed relationship with the human florist Vanessa over a thimble of the ogre's homebrewed mead, Shrek confessed to him about his failed marriage with the Princess Fiona, who he was paying large amounts of child support to for their triplet children. It was from that moment on that something sparked between the two.. something that bloomed into the unmistakable feeling of love.

They had been dating a year and a half now. And Barry knew that was a short time, a terribly short time. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help how he felt about Shrek. He wanted to marry him and to always be by his side.

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Barry stood up in the sun's evening glow and flew out of the sunflower field to fetch the wedding ring that he had hidden. It had been hard to think of a place to hide the ring at first. Shrek was a very perceptive person when it came to things in his house, he always noticed when something was out of place or if there was something new. So with that being said, Barry was only left with the option to not hide the ring in the house.

He quickly flew through the front yard and into the surrounding forest where Barry had hidden the ring in the knot hole of a tree. He looked around carefully until he found his tree, an old black walnut. The ground under it was littered with the green cased walnuts. He flew up the tree to where the hidden knot hole was and grabbed the little black box that housed the ring.

The box was nearly too large for Barry to carry, but nothing would keep him from bringing it to Shrek and proposing with it. It did slow the speed of his flying, however, and added a few minutes on to how long it took him to fly to Shrek's cottage, but he didn't mind.

When Barry got to Shrek's home, he hesitated slightly, hovering in front of the open door. Then he flew over to the window and checked his reflection in it. He looked fine, maybe a little pale but fine. He slowly released a breath and then flew inside before he could think better of it.

"Oh,  _ honey,"  _ Barry half laughed. "I'm home!" He flew over to the kitchen table and hid the box behind the two towering salt and pepper shakers that oddly looked like frogs. He nervously smoothed back his antenna and floated a few centimeters above the table.

From deeper in the house there came Shrek's laugh, which instantly sent a wave of calm through Barry and soothed his buzzing nerves. "Well ain't I heard that a million times?" He chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "How're the flowers, then?"

One wouldn't think it by just looking at him, but Shrek loved gardening. Barry loved that about him. In the early summer he planted squashes and pumpkins and tomatoes in a little garden in the backyard, and he always filled the empty fields around his house with rows upon rows of sunflowers. It was a lot of work but Barry did his best to try and pollinate them all even though there were handfuls of other pollinators that could help. But Barry liked the thought of having helped Shrek's garden and flowers bloom.

"They're good." Barry finally landed on the table. He absentmindedly flexed his wings to stretch them after his busy afternoon of flying. "Though, we might need to put a scarecrow out there or something." He shook his head with a small shrug. "A few birds dived at me today, thank god that the sunflower seeds are more appetizing than me."

"Was it the crows?" Shrek grumbled. He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "Damn birds! They're always swooping in the house and stealing buttons and keys and all sorts of things." He shook his head. "Donkey's kids love lighting up birds, maybe we can see if they'd handle the pest control problem."

"Hey, whatever gets them off my back is fine with me. The kids are fun," He smiled, "Though they always seem to be able to outfly me." He laughed softly, and wondered how he would turn the conversation around in a way that would enable him to pull out the ring.

"I wonder how that is," Teased Shrek with a smile. "Do you want something to drink? It's hot as the devil's asscrack outside. Plus that new peach brew should be 'bout done."

"Yeah, sure." Barry said a little too quickly and eagerly for his liking. "I mean, yeah. I wish us bees didn't have to have a sweater of fuzz on all the time, but whatareya going to do?" He plucked a stray peck of yellow pollen off his chest and flicked it off the table. "At least you can change into something cooler."

"Ah, well unlike you bees, ogres really don't do well in the heat." Shrek stood up from the table, smiling. "Heatstroke is common for us." With a shrug, he turned around and headed towards the door on the opposite side of the room that led to the cellar.

"Then lets go somewhere cool soon!" Shouting so that he could be heard across the room, Barry flew up and followed Shrek to the end of the kitchen table. "With no hungry crows or hot weather!"

Shrek turned around as he opened the cellar door, "You haven't even started drinking for the evening and you're already planning vacations…" He laughed softly, "Let me get a couple bottles and then we can talk about vacations." He smiled softly and went through the cellar door and out of sight.

As Shrek left, Berry felt his heart beating powerfully in his chest. He was smiling so much that his face had begun to hurt. He quickly flew over to the ring box behind the salt and pepper shakers. He opened it and pulled out a ring that was so large that it was way too wide to be even a hula-hoop for him. Then he flew over to the Shrek's end of the table and waited for him to return with the promised bottles of peach mead with the ring hid badly behind his back.

While Barry waited for Shrek to come back, he ran his fingers over the design in the ring and thought about that when Shrek said 'yes' that they could start planning their honeymoon to a place with a cooler climate. Maybe they could go somewhere in the fall… To some wherein New England or even Washington or Oregon. All of those places were supposed to have beautiful and cool autumns. But of course, Barry would let Shrek choose where they went on their honeymoon. He was a simple bee after all and didn't need anything more than Shrek to be happy.

Just then, Shrek came up from the cellar with two half-gallon bottles of mead in hand. He shut the door behind him with his foot and put the bottles on the table past Barry. "The strawberry batch should be ready soon too. Probably by next month."

Turning so that Shrek could not see the ring, Berry smiled anxiously. "Oh great, hun-"

Shrek turned around to go to the cabinets but then squinted over his shoulder at Barry. "What do you have there?" He asked, then looked back to the counters.

"Oh, nothing." Barry quickly lied. The ring suddenly felt incredibly heavy and his hands felt grossly sweaty. Just a stray sunflower petal. Thought I'd press it and make a bandana or something." While Shrek was busy getting the glasses, he knelt down and moved the ring so that he was holding it in front of him with both hands.

With a hum as he removed a Mason jar and a metal thimble from the cabinet, Shrek said, "You'd look better in a bandana." Then he turned around with the glasses in hand, but when he spotted the ring in Barry's hands he stop. "Barry?" He asked quietly, his eyes going wide. "What are you..?"

"Shrek," Barry started, taking a deep breath to compose himself. His arms shook as he held up the ring. "I know I haven't known you long, but, that doesn't change the fact that I  _ know  _ I love you. With you I've been the happiest day I've ever had… You're so bright and full of so many great things that many don't realize or notice, but I feel so special because I get to see those sides of you.. Shrek, will you make me the happiest bee and say you'll  _ be  _ mine?"

Gasping, Shrek put the glasses down on the counter behind him. In two quick steps he was at the kitchen table. "Yes, yes!" He cupped his hands and held them out to Barry. When the bee flew into his palms with the ring, he brought his hands close to his face. "Of course I'll marry you…" He said quietly. Shrek sniffled and blinked hard, his eyes were glossy and Barry could see that he was near tears. "You've taken off all my layers, Barry… I didn't-" He took a deep breath. "I didn't think I could love again after Fiona and then you flew into my life and brightened it and made me enjoy it again." That's when the tears came.

At the sight of Shrek's tears and the fact that he agreed to marry him, Barry too felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away on his wrist, "I love you, Shrek.. So much."

With a watery laugh, Shrek took away one of his hands to dry his eyes. "I love you too, Barry." He smiled.

Barry dropped the ring in Shrek's hand and flew up to kiss his cheek. "Try it on!" He urged, still having to wipe at his eyes. He was so happy that the tears wouldn't stop.

Casting Barry a loving look, Shrek picked up the ring and slipped it on. He gasped. "Oh, Barry!" He said slowly, staring at the ring. "It's beautiful! You must have paid so much for it. Where did you even get it?"

The ring was golden and in it there were three sunflowers carved. One big one and two little ones on either side of it. Their heads were made of shining chocolate diamonds.

Barry felt prideful at having picked out something that Shrek enjoyed. He wasn't much for jewelry and was very difficult to shop for even when it came to normal things. "It doesn't matter how much it cost or where I got it." With a shake of his head, Barry hugged Shrek's cheek the best he could. "All that matters is that you enjoy it." He grinned, kissing the ogre's cheek.

"You sap." Chuckled Shrek. He gently put his hand up to his cheek to gently touch his new fiancè. "Now let's uncork these bottles and celebrate." He smiled and pulled his hand away.

Far into the night, Shrek and Barry drank peach mead and talked of both their future wedding and honeymoon. But in their hearts, they both knew that they didn't need both of those things. They only needed each other. And nothing in the world would keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've actually ever written crack fic before, but this was actually fun to do!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
